The darkness has fallen
by Elithien
Summary: Story of the Quenta Silmarillion, from the point of a Noldo, possibly one of Feanor's sons, in poem verse.


Disclaimer ~ It all belongs to JRR Tolkien, not me.

This poem is based upon the _Quenta Silmarillion_. It could be told from Maglor's point of view I guess, almost like the Noldolantë, although it goes further than the kinslay at Alqualondё. R/R

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ 

The darkness has fallen

The darkness has come

The land is shadowed

Our jewels, gone

Upon Coron Oiolairë,

The Two Trees, poisoned to wilt.

The blood of our High king

Before Formenos spilt.

Of the coming darkness

Did the Valar not know?

They unleashed such obscurity

The evil seed they did sow.

Treacherous lies whispered

Apt for unrest

Banished we were proclaimed

By the Lords of the West

Words of bitterness exchanged

True or not were _his_ claims

The truth did not matter

My Lord bore no shame.

Hostility to hatred

From love be revenge

Riot and rebellion

Our hosts did ascend

Horns were rung

Belongings collected

'Twas either you come

Or to Noldor rejected

Terrible oaths we swore

We departed in haste

Chivalry to the Valar and their land

Laid to waste

Sweet and bitter tears

Upon the women's faces shone

As with passionate hearts, the Noldor

Marched from Crystal staired Tirion

We shall have back what is rightly ours

We shall forsake and be forsaken

We shall avenge the death of our king Finwё

We shall fall with the oath we have taken

The darkness has fallen

The darkness has spread

Kin against kin

The Teleri are dead.

Friendship renounced

Folly rebuked

It mattered not to us

How low then we stooped.

White ships not ours

Were unanchored and manned

The Teleri loved their ships

As the jewels crafted by our hands

Withstand us they tried

The Telerin mariners of Olwё

Bitter fights then fought

At the lamp lit quays of Alqualondё

The sea now stains with their blood

Waters once blue now deep red

The stench of death in the air

For the mariners of the Telellië are dead

Blood upon the sandy shores

Blood stained are our hands

Blood, it runs through all watery veins,

Throughout the holy land

Blood upon the decks

Defiling the purity of white ships

Blood doused upon the piers and quays

Bloody red and lamp lit.

Throughout the holy land

Does their bloody red flow

To show the ill deeds done

To let all Eldar know

To let them know we are falling

To let them know we have fallen, we have fell.

Our deeds are black as pits of Angband

That we deserve no less than the iron of hell

But we shall have back what is rightly ours

We shall forsake and be forsaken

We shall avenge the death of our king Finwё

We shall fall with the oath we have taken

Our deeds will be remembered

Bitter and great of all

We shall be remembered throughout the ages

As the Noldor that did fall.

The darkness has fallen

The darkness has spread

The soft mourning of women

For their mariners, dead

They cry for their brothers and husbands

So innocent, valiant and brave.

But none are there to tell of their deeds

As they all sleep in watery graves.

Their white ships we took

Set them sail on blood stained seas

With heavy hearts and consciences

For kinslayers were we.

The waters rose against us

As the Lady of the Seas wept

So that many of our ships that bore our people

Their cries heard by all, as away to the water they were swept.

Never shall any forget their desperate screams

As their boats were tipped by the waters

Just as none shall forget the sound of battle

The sound of death and crying of Telerin daughters.

Summons came from Manwё

From Mandos himself, no less

Solemn and terrible were his tidings

And we were named Dispossessed.

For kinship, love and sorrow

Our numbers reduced

Finarfin forsook the march

The rest by words again seduced.

We shall have back what is rightly ours

We shall forsake and be forsaken

We shall avenge the death of our king Finwё

We shall fall with the oath we have taken

Our deeds will be remembered

Bitter and great of all

We shall be remembered throughout the ages

As the Noldor that did fall.

An oath we have sworn

To the oath we hold true

Through sundering and dispossession

Our leavings we did not yet rue.

The darkness has fallen

To darkness we have turned

Our own we have forsaken

For the ships we have burned

Division and unison by fathers

Covetousness ever in the air

Rivalry by mothers

For who to the people was Finwё's heir?

Son of Míriel the Broideress

Or Indis sister of Ingwё?

Fire or water?

Was most loved of Finwё?

Brother against brother

The march continued on

Our wont for the jewels

Our drive to go on

On we went asundered

Over mountains, ice and lands

Over rock and grassy plains

Our wont for the Simarilli in our hands

Attacked unexpected

No chance to defend or win

Fire against the shadow

The fall of another king

All hope diminished

Oaths sworn in vain

As the last star rises from the darkness

The host of Fingolfin came

In gratitude crown passed over

Kin and kingship renewed

The Noldor reunited

The wounds healed from feuds

Kingdoms and realms were built

For shadow it seemed had past

But to the stirring within hearts

The shadow stayed to last

We shall have back what is rightly ours

We shall forsake and be forsaken

We shall avenge the death of our king Finwё

We shall fall with the oath we have taken

Our deeds will be remembered

Bitter and great of all

We shall be remembered throughout the ages

As the Noldor that did fall.

An oath we have sworn

To the oath we hold true

Through sundering and dispossession

Our leavings we did not yet rue.

The Darkness has fallen

And to darkness we are won

Provocation again to kinslay

Watch them fall one by one

For an oath we had sworn

To the oath we hold true

To stop shadow from taking us

There is nothing you can do

Dazzling with beauty

Beauty, clean and taint

Besmirched by unforseen greed

Other hearts it claimt

Madness for possession

Preside madness of deed

Madness within our heart

Over us did succeed

Kinslay after kinslay

War after war

Pillaging and murder

For the Silmarilli we killed for

Doom upon Eldar

Therefore took place

All enmeshed in the web of misery

All Eldar of all race

For our oath and our father

Wickedly were they slain

To vain came all great and bitter deeds

For the Silmarilli were never to be claimed.

Fierce wars waged

Like none had ever seen

All were there against Morgotho's shadow

All and so were we

Swords, helms, trumpet calls

Arrows, fire and spears

Maiar, Eldar and Edain

Greater than all tales of years

Darkness and shadow was broken

And long last the jewels seized

But to pain and shadow only one desire

But to repent and from darkness be released

Darkness has fallen

From darkness now we rest

To relive lives as done before

Before Dispossessed

To adjust, move on

Forgive and be forgotten

To correct all wrongness

Over jewels never again be besotted

Though hardy are the Noldor

Alas, to our oath we failed!

And the last Silmaril that still exists

Glimmers brightly as it sails.

For a time we had back what was rightly ours

We forsaked and were forsaken

We avenged the death of our king Finwё

We did fall with the oath we had taken

And our deeds will be remembered

Bitter and greatest of them all

We will be remembered throughout the ages

As the Noldor that did fall.

A terrible oath we did swore

To the oath till the end we held true

Through sundering and dispossession

Yet in the end our leavings we did rue.

No Silmarilli ever again be seen

None as immaculate as these

None to set hands upon as they lay

Under land, on the air, within seas

For now they rest unsullied

Untouched and out of reach

For none to have or embrace them

For none to ever again beseech


End file.
